Uma História de Amor
by Millady
Summary: "Que memória triste de ontem, que cicatriz terrível a mantém juntando pedaços do seu coração quebrado...". Iruka nunca imaginou o que poderia acontecer depois de chegar atrasado ao aniversário de uma jounnin especial. revisada
1. O presente de Aniversário

_**Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho.**_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I

**Presente de Aniversário

* * *

**

— Então, era isto que queira me mostrar, Kurenai? — Falou a jovem Anko ao ver seu novo quimono. — Hunf!

— Ora, Anko, você está sempre reclamando. Eu comprei o mais bonito porque é seu aniversário, e também uma porção de doce que você gosta...

Anko sorriu. Kurenai sempre querendo agradá-la, de algum jeito. Eram amigas há muito tempo, desde antes _daquilo_... A aniversariante fechou os olhos por um momento, tocando um ponto em seu pescoço... "_Depois de tudo, isto... ainda me... afeta?_"

— E você despreza o que eu fui buscar em outra cidade... Hã? — ouviu alguém bater na porta. — Está esperando mais alguém além de mim, Anko? — um brilho divertido passou em seus olhos antes de fechá-los.

— Não diga tolices, Kurenai! — ergueu-se pra ir abrir a porta, seguida pelo olhar malicioso da outra. — Oras! — piscou um olho. — Mas algo especial até que seria bem-vindo!

Ao abri-la, deparou-se com o que nem suspeitara!

— Surpresa! Bandai!

Ali estavam alguns dos mais antigos, além da própria Godaime. Sorrindo pra ela. Até mesmo...

— Jiraya-sama!

— Anko, com esta cara você assustaria um ninja qualquer sem precisar usar sequer uma shuriken! — brincou Kakashi, entrando com algo nas mãos. O Sannin a abraçava... ¬¬ — Não se preocupe, você não vai engordar...Trouxe só alimento saudável!

Foi abraçada por todos. E lançou um olhar fulminante para a outra jovem sentada, ao lado de Kakashi.

— Você sabia!

— É claro que não! Se eu soubesse teria chegado agora também! — falou a moça de cabelos negros, sorrindo, tocando a mão do Jounnin delicadamente. Mas não tão discretamente, e Anko registrou aquilo.

"_Kurenai... sua saidinha está 'pegando' Kakashi... Por que então, vive saindo com Asuma?... Oras, mas no que estou pensado... onde estão os copos?_"

Já era bem tarde, quando a jovem examinadora finalmente fechara a porta do pequeno apartamento que vivia. Encostara-se a porta, a tempo de ouvir alguém se chocar contra ela.

— Itai!

Recuou, assustada, com o grito do outro lado. Abriu-a imediatamente.

— Desculpe-me pelo horário, Anko-san, eu me esqueci do compromisso e...

Viu que ela o olhava divertida, sorrindo, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado. O rapaz à sua frente era mesmo um parvo, mas era excelente professor. E uma ótima pessoa.

— Iruka! Você se lembrou do meu aniversário, não é?

Ele sorriu.

— Bem, você não precisa me receber se não quiser, sei que está tarde, eu trouxe... Eu trouxe um presente pra você.

E estendeu uma pequena caixa cor-de-rosa. Que ela abominou a princípio, mas, vendo a doce expressão no rosto dele, a pegou e agradeceu.

— Ora, e quem disse que um amigo vai ficar na porta, neste dia... Entre, vamos tomar... — pensou em saquê, mas este acabara. —...Um Chá?

— Não, Anko-san. Preciso ir, e... — viu o rosto dele afogueado.

"_Este Iruka... sempre tão tímido..." _

Puxou-o pela mão, trazendo-o pra dentro da casa, quase o derrubando.

— Não seja assim, você não é mais um garoto. Sente-se ali, enquanto eu vou preparar o chá, e ver se ainda tenho algo comestível. Não saia daí, entendeu?

— C-claro, Anko-san!

Fechou os olhos antes de olhá-lo novamente.

— E já lhe pedi pra não me chamar de –san...Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que poderia jurar que nasci junto com você.

— Está bem...Anko. — respondeu o jovem professor, sorrindo, muito envergonhado. "_Anko... porque tem que ser assim... tão... pra frente..._"

Logo, estava sentada a seu lado, ouvindo a narração do dia do rapaz, sorrindo algumas vezes. Não era sempre que podiam conversar sobre coisas tão fúteis e sem importância, e ela estava precisando disto. Falava sobre os futuros ninjas de Konoha, e era agradável ouvi-lo falar animadamente...

Enquanto isso o fitava. Ele não era o homem mais bonito da vila, mas tinha... Tinha um jeitinho muito meigo, e era muito fácil gostar de Umino Iruka. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos, ordenados no rabo-de-cavalo. Seu uniforme de chuunin, já meio gasto, estava cuidadosamente limpo e apresentável. E aquela sutil timidez, que algumas vezes a irritava... "_É, realmente... Iruka é muito certinho..."_

Suspirou, os belos olhinhos de bronze cerrando-se.

— Vejo que só estou te cansando, Anko. — levantou-se pra ir embora. — Até amanhã, então... Hã?

Surpreso, sentiu que ela segurara sua mão, a cabeça baixa. Ele se perguntou o que ela queria.

— Fique mais um pouco, Iruka. Eu preciso da companhia de alguém. Não estou muito bem... — queria mesmo que ele ficasse mais um pouco.

— Me pareceu muito bem até agora... — falou ele, desconfiado.

— Você ainda desconfia de mim, não é? — ela deu um meio-sorriso. — Não adianta negar...Iruka... — Ela ergueu pra ele os olhos claros. — Ainda acha...

— Eu não acho nada, Anko. Eu tenho certeza sobre você. Não se preocupe comigo. E, — segurou a mão dela entre as suas. — Ficarei mais um pouco, sim, se quiser.

— Você é muito gentil, Iruka-kun... — encostou-se no ombro dele, que a abraçou. — É por isto que ainda estou aqui. Por amigos como você...

Acomodou-se melhor, sentindo o calor dele. A jaqueta é claro, atrapalhava bastante. Mas estava bem assim.

Sua mente nada convencional trabalhava, enquanto ele continuava narrando outros fatos, e trocavam informações que seriam fúteis até para os mais novos. Atrevida que era entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, fazendo o corpo do rapaz contrair-se.

— Iruka.

— O que foi? — respondeu ele, parecia cansado. "_E assustado..._", sorriu a moça.

— Eu quero passar esta noite com você.

Ele arregalou os olhos, apavorado. "_O que esta louca está dizendo...!"_

Desprendeu os braço dos ombros dela, querendo levantar-se, mas Anko era... decidida. Segurou seu colete, trazendo-o pra baixo outra vez.

— Está...o quê... você está bêbada, não é?

Ela insinuou-se pra ele.

— E se eu estiver?... você é um homem, e eu uma mulher, não estamos em público... é natural que isto aconteça,Iruka ... — enlaçou o pescoço do jovem.

— Como você se oferece deste jeito? Com quem aprendeu estas coisas? — falou, magoado.

Ela soltou-o imediatamente, encarando-o nos olhos, e ele se arrependeu de ter mencionado aquilo.

— Desculpe-me.

— Está... tudo bem... está certo você me desprezar assim, não estou fazendo as coisas direito mais uma vez... Perdoe-me. — Agora era a voz dela que demonstrava cansaço.

No entanto, ele novamente se sentava a seu lado.

— Não tem problema, eu... não te desprezo... ficarei com você... assim... até que você durma, está bem? — sorriu, junto à face dela. — Perdoe-me, sim.

Acomodou-se ali. _Sim, eu o perdôo, não é tão fácil assim, mas quem passou pelo que passei_... Mas desta vez... Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém a abraçava assim, tão carinhosamente...Não podia abusar da confiança e amizade dele...

— Tem coisas que a gente não devia dizer...eu não quis dizer que era...hã... pra frente, e nem mencionar aquele homem...

Porém, era mais forte que ela. Voltou-se pra ele, sorrindo. Não era um sorriso forçado.

— Mas eu sou sim, '_pra frente_', não sou? E você, deveria ter fugido enquanto era tempo... Não quero apenas ficar abraçada com você, Iruka. Eu sinto muito...

Desta vez ele não fugiu quando os lábios quentes de Anko cobriram os seus. Deixou escapar um gemido ao bater com a cabeça, quando Anko empurrou-o contra o piso de madeira.

Ela descolou os lábios, rindo, deitada sobre ele.

— Ai, ai... Até agora você é atrapalhado...

— Desculpe-me... — o rosto do moreno estava vermelho. Sentia as curvas femininas sobre si, e isto o estava deixando louco. Viu o sorriso malicioso dela. "_Anko..."_ Não iria resistir por muito tempo, então, inverteu as posições, prendendo-a sob seu corpo. Ia levantar-se, mas ela enclavinhou os dedos em seus cabelos, forçando-o (literalmente) a beijá-la novamente. Ele esqueceu que queria sair, deixando-se cair sobre ela.

Quando finalmente libertou-se pra tomar ar, arfando, ficou de joelhos, e viu que Anko o olhava com um olhar...que era impossível ignorar. "_Não faça isto..._"

— Fique. — ela sabia que ele queria ficar. "_Mas a consciência... hunf... quem se preocupa com amanhã..."_ tocou o peito dele, sob a blusa. — Eu sei que quer ficar... — beijou-o outra vez, disposta a quebrar-lhe a disciplina para sempre. Puxou o elástico que prendia os cabelos negros, soltando-os. "_Tão macios... pra um homem..."_ desceu as mãos até o colete, retirando-o.

"_Se não pará-la agora..._" seus olhos fechados não ajudavam muito. "_Vou cometer um ato insano... _"

— Anko... — murmurou.

— Chega de conversa fiada, Iruka... E me leve pra cama! — falou, enquanto beijava-o ainda com mais desejo e necessidade que antes. — Agora...

E Iruka descobriu sua fragilidade em relação à ela. Não conseguia dizer-lhe não. Quando caiu em si, ambos estavam na cama fofa que pertencia a ela. Suas roupas foram praticamente atiradas ao chão.

E ela surpreendeu-se com o jovem. Jamais o imaginara assim.

**ooooooXXXXXXoooooo**

O céu da madrugada era sempre o mesmo, pensava Anko, ainda deitada no peito do jovem. "_Só eu que mudei..."_ seus dedos entrelaçavam-se nos dele, que dormia profundamente. Ela apoiou o queixo na outra, observando-o dormir. "_E homem em minha cama também..._" Sorriu. Ele parecia um anjo, dormindo. "_Pobre Iruka... eu quase o matei do coração... mas você beija muito bem... Valeu a pena..."_ Pensou, rindo por dentro. Deslizou o dedo pelos próprios lábios, antes de fazer o mesmo com os ele. "_Tão bonitinho..._" levantou-se um pouco, a fim de ver-lhe o rosto. Tocou na marquinha que ele tinha sobre o nariz. Estreitou os olhos. "_Sinceramente, eu nunca imaginei passar a noite com você, Iruka-kun... Mas não me arrependo nem um pouco... espero que você também..."_ Deu um beijinho no rosto dele. E voltou a acomodar-se entre o pescoço e ombro dele. Que se mexeu um pouco.

— Será que o acordei...? — murmurou ela, erguendo novamente a cabeça e encontrando-se com os olhos negros a fitar-lhe, como se ainda estivessem sonhando.

Ao reconhecê-la, ele sorriu, acariciando a face preocupada dela. Que se inclinou pra apreciar melhor a carícia tímida do professor.

— Eu... já estava meio desperto, não fique assim... — falou sonolento.

Ela deu um risinho, beijando-o.

— Você precisa ver como dorme, parece um anjo, Iruka...

— Inda me faltam as asas, não? Aliás, você as cortou enquanto eu dormia, para que não fosse embora...

— Eu não seria tão cruel assim... — piscou, aconchegando-se novamente nos braços dele. — você as escondeu, eu sei.

— Humm... — Espreguiçou-se. — Então, acho que é hora de encontrá-las... Para voltar pro meu próprio céu, antes que os demônios me vejam saindo daqui... — sentiu o rosto pegar fogo.

— Você fica lindo também, quando está envergonhado... — falou a jovem, deitando-se sobre ele. — E não pense que vou deixá-lo ir tão fácil... Vai ter que me convencer...

Iruka riu. Ela era assim. Mas por trás daquela fachada extrovertida, ele sabia. Ele sempre soube.

— Não quer que eu me vá...Hein... Bem, vou lhe dar alguns motivos... — falou girando o corpo novamente. E beijando o colo dela. — Primeiro, dou aulas hoje a partir das sete da manhã... Isto quer dizer, daqui a três horas, exatamente. — ergue-se um pouco, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados no dela. — Segundo, aquele pervertido do Kakashi e o Asuma são praticamente seus vizinhos, e eu detestaria ter que me explicar para eles. — beijou as mãos dela antes de soltá-las e descer da cama, pegando suas roupas. — Terceiro.

Enquanto ele vestia-se, Ela sentou-se enrolada no lençol, prestando atenção às suas palavras, observando seus movimentos. Ele era tão meigo, e fofo... Fechou os olhos, rindo, e assustou-se ao ver que ele beijara-a rapidamente, antes de sair.

— Não faça isto outra vez. Posso não ter coragem de fugir... — sorriu, tristemente. — Eu posso gostar mais do que devia. Até logo, Anko.

De boca aberta, ela viu Iruka pular a janela e desaparecer, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Digerindo ainda as últimas palavras que ele dissera.

Abaixou a cabeça, olhando pra o chão. "_Faz tanto tempo... Será que o farei sofrer..._" Segurou a mão próxima ao coração. "_Iruka..._"

Talvez, continue...

_

* * *

Aqui estou me arriscando a escrever sobre algo que não tenho certeza... Mas vamos lá...Inspirei-me em um episódio do anime, quando o Orochimaru ataca a vila de Konoha. E eu gamei neste personagem masculino (Iruka, não o filho do cão...)...Ele é fofo, apesar de me parecer meio sonso...E a Anko, porque é doidinha...Aff. E em parece "da pá virada..."_

_Eu tentei..._

_Comentários são bem vindos._

_Até o próximo._

8


	2. Entre relatórios

_**Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho.**_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II

Entre os relatórios...

* * *

— Muito bem, o próximo a entregar o relatório pode se aproximar da mesa. — falou, já cansada, a examinadora. "_Que dia cansativo..._" — Ande logo, antes que tenha que esperar a próxima missão...

— Estressada, Anko-san? — falou um jovem professor, sorrindo, estendendo-lhe um relatório muito bem confeccionado.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

— Um pouco. Mas nada que eu não possa resolver, Iruka-san. — ela anotou algo em seu caderno, antes de dirigir-lhe novamente a palavra. — está certo. E muito bem feito, como sempre. — em seus olhos, um brilho malicioso, que ele engoliu seco. — O que acha de tomarmos chá, após minha saída?

"_Sei bem o que tem em mente, Anko, mas não cairei tão fácil desta vez_...", pensou, enquanto dava as costas à mulher, que ainda sorria.

— Talvez, eu combinei um treino com Kakashi, e, se ele não se atrasar, quem sabe...

— Não fuja de mim, Iruka.

Quando percebeu, Anko estava à sua frente, com as mãos pra trás, fitando-o, com aquele olhar. Que o atrapalhava a pensar. Aproximou-se dele, a ponto de sentir o coração dele disparar.

— Eu... preciso de você! — tascou-lhe um beijo fumegante, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento. Abraçaram-se, encostados na parede do escritório central. Logo, os lábios tímidos, mas nem tanto do professor buscaram a pele quente dela, fazendo-a suspirar, as mãos em seus cabelos, querendo mais do que o local permitia. — Iruka...

A voz rouca dela trouxe-o de volta a realidade, fazendo-o soltá-la, afastando-se um pouco. Ainda ofegante, desvencilhou-se dos braços dela, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

— Você não tem jeito, garota...

E bem a tempo, pois neste instante, a Quinta adentrava o escritório, resmungando, juntamente com Shizune e Sakura. Nem se dando conta dos dois ali.

Recompondo-se, Anko sorriu, e, dando a volta nele, foi até Tsunade.

— Vejo que está de ótimo humor hoje, Hokage-sama!

— Oh, você ainda está aqui, Anko-kun. Pensei ter dito que queria sair mais cedo. — percebeu outra presença na sala. — Como vai, Iruka-kun! Espero que seus alunos estejam indo bem também... Você já disse a ele, Anko?

Ele aproximou-se da mesa, onde Anko sentar-se cruzando de propósito as pernas na frente dele, e balançando-as.

— Ainda não, Tsunade-sama. Pensei que gostaria de dizê-lo a senhora mesmo.

— E o que seria, Hokage-sama? — inquiriu jovem, ajeitando a gola da blusa, e fazendo sinal com os olhos pra que a moça se comportasse na presença da Quinta. Mesmo que fosse uma Jounnin não era motivo pra desrespeitar assim à líder dos ninjas.

— Não se preocupe com ela, Iruka... — ele ficou vermelho, e voltou sua atenção completamente pra Hokage, que sorria. — Quero dizer-lhe que EXIJO sua presença em um time da Anbu—viu o olhar do rapaz arregalar-se. Ele nem sequer era um Jounin! Membro da ANBU? A Hokage, com todo respeito, _só poderia estar ficando doida_... — Pra isso, avisei à Jiraya-sama, aquele pervertido mentalmente, que irá lhe dar algumas orientações, e também Kakashi... Estou cansada de ver você jogado por aí... Mente vazia é oficina pra coisas ruins...

— Mas... e a academia, eu ...me sinto bem com as crianças e...

— Não irá atrapalhá-lo, não se preocupe com isso... Será bem recompensado.

" i _Isso, eu garanto /i _..." pensava a jovem à sua frente, sorrindo, feliz pelo amigo...Colorido, é verdade...Mas um bom amigo.

— E agora, vocês dois podem sair, que tenho que dar um bom sermão em duas figuras... — fuzilou as outras moças com o olhar. — Até logo. E, Anko... — a moça girou de volta pra senhora. — Tome cuidado com suas roupas... Deste jeito irá fazer o pobre Iruka desmaiar... E olha que ele nem é como Jiraya-sama.

**center xxxxxxx))))))((((((xxxxxxx**

— Você tinha que fazer aquilo, não, Anko? Onde é que estava com a cabeça... — repreendia-lhe Iruka, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha.

— Você adorou...Confesse... — falou ela, insinuantemente, enquanto agarrava-se ao braço dele. — E eu não faço isto com qualquer um. — piscou pra ele, deixando-o constrangido. — É só pra pessoas especiais, como você, I-ru-ka-kun! — disse bem devagar, enquanto o sorriso de ambos aumentava.

— Maluca.

— Pode dizer que me adora...

Sem jeito, ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, fazendo-a parar.

— O que foi?

— O... Chá... está de pé?

— E sobre Kakashi... — perguntou ela, sorrindo.

— Ele poderá esperar até amanhã... — respondeu, vermelho.

Anko riu, passando o braço pela cintura dele.

— Desta vez, o "_chá_" será por sua conta...E risco...

— Ora, mas você que me convidou... — murmurou ele.

— EU vou... — aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele. —...Dar-lhe a parte mais importante... — beijou-lhe o rosto. — Não é suficiente?

Os olhos dele mudaram. E, pegando-a no colo, foram pra sua casa. Mal entraram e já estavam sobre a modesta cama do professor.

**xxxxxxx))))))((((((xxxxxxx**

— Você não é tão inocente assim..._Sensei_... — sussurrou ela, após cair exaurida ao lado dele.

Iruka sorriu, mas ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Aos poucos sentiu sua respiração acalmando-se, e só então se virou na direção dela, exposta aos últimos raios solares, que contornavam seu corpo nu, desenhando uma silhueta negra. Viu que ela sentava-se, ajeitando os cabelos. De implicância, puxou-a pelo braço até que, desequilibrada, viesse cair em seu peito.

— Onde pensa que vai, Anko-chan? — beijou-lhe o cabelo. — Ainda não tomamos chá... — falou numa voz cansada, sentindo que ela sorria.

O que se confirmou quando ela ergueu a cabeça pra ele, mordendo os lábios, com um semblante doce.

— Eu apenas vou usar o banheiro, discípulo de Jiraya-sama... — viu que ele ficava corado. — Depois o pobre Kakashi-san é que é Pervertido...Onde já se viu... — seus lábios foram beijando-o até colarem-se nos dele, demorando-se ali, brincando com as reações no corpo masculino. Sua cintura estava segura pelas mãos dele. Quando finalmente separam-se, ela ainda ria.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro...Seu pervertido...! — gracejou a jovem.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, "_sem o menor pudor_...", pensava, apavorado e deliciado ao mesmo tempo o pacato ninja.

— Iruka-kun! — (gota!) gritou ela. — Não há uma única toalha neste toalete...Faça-me o favor de arrumar uma!

Suspirando, ele ergueu-se vestindo a calça. Logo encontrou uma toalha, deixando-a sobre a bancada. Nem ousaria dizer que estava ali, senão...Riu. "_Começará tudo outra vez... Anko... o que está fazendo comigo_?"

asc...

* * *

_N.A.: Aqui mais um capítulo desta viagem que estou fazendo em Naruto. _

_Agradeço aos colegass os comentários, emocionada por gostarem do inusitado..._

_**Ika-Chan, Uzumaki Ana, Srta.Rin** - Thanks!_

_Até semana que vem, se Deus quiser._


	3. Para Sempre Ou Pra o Fim?

**_Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho._**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

**_Pra sempre... Ou pro fim?_**

* * *

— Então, está bom? — perguntou, enquanto ela tomava o chá com bolinhos de arroz doce que, ele sabia, ela adorava.

Ela riu, fechando os olhos, e encolhendo os ombros, um pouco vermelha.

— Você cozinha muito bem, Iruka...Bem melhor que eu... — abriu os olhos mergulhando nos deles, um sorriso doce. — Você está me mimando... Eu posso ficar mal acostumada...

Sério, ele falou:

— Eu também.

O sorriso foi esmaecendo nos olhos dela. Ela sabia que isto aconteceria. Desviou os olhos dele, pra o pratinho de doce à sua frente.

Esta não era a segunda, nem a terceira... Quase todas as tardes se encontravam...Pensou um pouco. Já fazia quase seis meses, desde seu aniversário. "_Seis meses... muito mais que com qualquer outra pessoa depois do meu mestre..._" olhou de soslaio pra ele, que se concentrava em ajeitar suas, espalhadas pelo quarto. "_Iruka..._"

Precisava fazer logo, senão, sofreria outra vez... Não queria que ele sofresse, porém, o que não queria era machucar-se. Para Kurenai, isto era um pouco egoísta...Mas, para si mesma... ela dizia que era melhor assim. Era mais fácil abandonar do que ser abandonada.

— Ah...Iruka... — viu que ele a ignorava de propósito.

Já sabia o que ela diria ao mover aqueles lábios rosados, que o enlouqueciam. Quase que podia ouvir as palavras. Mas não ficaria ali pra ouvi-las. Sabia que não conseguiria. Não a culpava. O culpado fora ele, que se deixou envolver na rede que, sem querer, traçara. Percebendo que ela ainda olhava pra ele, como se quisesse atenção, foi até ela, dando-lhe um beijo forte e rápido, tocando na cabeça dela, como fazia com seus alunos, quando eles faziam algo que lhe desagradava.

— Preciso ir, Anko.

Então, era isso...Adeus. Apenas ouviu o baque surdo da porta atrás de si. Abaixou a cabeça, tocando as têmporas com as mãos. Por que, por Kami-sama, por que ela tinha que ser assim? Porque não podia ser um ser normal... Tocou o local onde seu ex-professor a marcara, anos atrás, durante uma aula nada convencional...

"_Você será poderosa, Anko-chan..._" dissera ele, e quase a matara com aquilo, para depois simplesmente negar toda a vila, e o que aprendera, tornando-se um traidor...

Mordeu com força os lábios, arrancando sangue deles. Apenas não se afligira mais por causa do afeto e consideração por parte de Terceiro Hokage, que a acolheu depois de tudo. Então ela recuperou-se, o físico primeiro. Seus sentimentos, no entanto...Ainda mortificavam... Queria poder corresponder ao sentimento dele.

Mas tinha medo.

Então...

— É melhor assim. . . – murmurou.

_Que memória triste de ontem_

_Que cicatriz terrível,_

_O mantém juntando pedaços de seu coração quebrado_

_Houve uma vez,_

_Quando esperança estava vivendo lá dentro_

_e, eu sei que chegará um momento,_

_Quando você pode acreditar novamente...¹_

_X...x_

_Continua..._

**xxxxxxx))))))((((((xxxxxxx**

_N.A. Bem, cá estamos com mais um capítulo (como diria uma amiga, um **capitulinho**), sem grandes pretensões... Abraço a todos!_

_¹ - trecho traduzido da música "Like I Love You", de Amy Grant._

_Fanfic editada em 02 de março de 2007. Por Lady0Kagura**©**._


	4. Compreensão

_Olá, àqueles que tem acompanhado esta fic. Estivemos fora do ar por um mês, mas espero agora atualiza-la sempre. Divirtam-se! _

_Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho com estes personagens. _

* * *

**Capítulo IV - Compreensão**

* * *

O dia estava claro. Flores aqui e ali. E assim mais uma primavera chegava a Konoha. Mais um ano na academia. Novos alunos, novos desafios. Os pequenos eram sempre uma incógnita pra Iruka.

Deu um sorriso ao ser abraçado por Konohamaru, que estava cada vez melhor... Realmente, ele levara a sério o fato de querer ser um ninja, e um Hokage. Exatamente como um outro aluno, agora bem mais afiado que ele mesmo, que saíra pra treinar e tornar-se melhor até que ele mesmo. Lembrou-se então das palavras de Tsunade e de seus treinos quase diários com alguns outros jounins, com Genma e vez ou outra, Hatake Kakashi... A Hokage estava levando a sério a questão de o tornar um Jounin. Suspirou fundo.

— Hei, Iruka-sensei! — chamou uma voz arrastada atrás de si. — Será que eu me atrasei?

— Não, na verdade, está até adiantado. O que é isto no seu rosto? — indagou, vendo uma marca vermelha.

—Ah, isto... —murmurou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e dando um sorriso meio triste. — Foi uma situação bem problemática, sensei...

Iruka riu.

— Posso imaginar.

— É... — suspirou, olhando pra o céu sem nuvens. — Hei, Iruka-sensei, porque as mulheres são tão problemáticas? É difícil lidar com elas. Se você é gentil, elas reclamam, se as trata rudemente, também... Eu acho que nunca as entenderei de verdade.

— É, Shikamaru... Mas não se preocupe, isto não é um privilégio seu. Você é ainda muito novo pra entender isto, não se preocupe... Às vezes é mesmo difícil entendê-las. Acontece com grande parte de nós, homens. E, depois, somos nós que não damos o braço a torcer. — suspirou — Eu daria até meu pescoço pra torcer, e isto ainda pareceria insuficiente... — murmurou, perdendo o olhar em algum ponto interessante do solo.

O jovem Shikamaru surpreendeu-se. Iruka era bem comunicativo, e podia dizer que era um tanto parecido com ele, um pouco tímido. Mas nunca havia dito estas coisas... "_O que será este olhar perdido no sensei? E estas palavras_..." balançou a cabeça, meio que sorrindo. "_Ah, tudo isto é muito irritante_..."

— Hei, instrutores! — falou uma voz aparentemente calma atrás deles. — O que estão fazendo aí ainda, os alunos já terminarem de entrar. Depois vocês fofocam mais...Vamos!

─ Sim, Hokage-sama! — responderam os dois, indo para as devidas turmas.

**cxxxxxxx))))))((((((xxxxxxx**

─ Hei, sensei! Nós podemos jogar as facas especiais de cabeça pra baixo? ─ Perguntou uma menina de olhos negros, encarando-o fixamente.

─ Sim, mas, por enquanto , nós faremos os treinos básicos, sim?

Foi interrompido pelo sinal do fim das aulas. "_Dever cumprido por hoje_."

— Bem, estudem a lição de casa! E teremos um teste diagnóstico na próxima semana!

— Sim, Iruka-sensei!

Continuou ainda na sala, enquanto olhava alguns exercícios introdutórios dos meninos... Havia alguns muito bons mesmo! Ficava feliz ao constatar isto.

_**Ppof!**_

— Ocupado? Iruka-sensei?

O rapaz quase caiu da cadeira ao ver Kakashi parado, de pé, sobre a mesa, com o olhinho fechado _N.A. Indica que ele está sorrindo! 0_

— Aaah... Você me assustou, Kakashi-sensei!

— Né, mas não foi a minha intenção. — desceu, ficando parado perto dele. — Vim ver como você tem passado. Você anda meio estranho, e não foi treinar ontem à tarde. — sorriu sob a máscara.

— Como estou...? Por causa do Naruto ter partido? — uma nuvem de confusão perpassou os olhos calmos de Iruka, até que ele perceber a verdadeira intenção do outro. Baixou os olhos, constrangido. — É, estou bem.

— Estou vendo que está bem mesmo...Bem pra tomar uma boa surra!

— Ah, eu não quero treinar hoje também, Kakashi-sensei. — com os braços sobre a mesa, sorrindo tristemente. — Se bem que não posso culpar ninguém por querer me bater...

Kakashi apenas olhou-o com falta de apreço. "_Será que está fazendo de propósito ou é lento mesmo_?" Olhou com atenção para o rosto do jovem à sua frente e lembrou-se das palavras de Kurenai, alguns dias antes, enquanto voltavam de uma missão...

* * *

— _Tenha andado preocupada._

_O ninja de cabelos prateados olhou com interesse para a colega a seu lado._

— _Com o que Kurenai? Asuma?_

_Ela sorriu ante a lembrança evocada._

— _Não, com Anko. — parou um pouco antes de continuar. — E com o jovem Iruka._

_Desta vez, foi Kakashi quem sorriu. A coisa devia estar num tempo bem ruim pra ela chegar a comentar com ele..._

— _Sei que tem conhecimento sobre o... relacionamento deles. — abraçou-se a sim mesma. — Senti que Anko estava mais leve, doce, mais... humana... E, de repente, voltou atrás, com força total, como se estivesse querendo morrer... E já tem algum tempo que não a vejo sair cedo do escritório da Hokage._

_Kakashi suspirou. A mocidade era muito confusa. Por isso, ele se prendia a seus livros..._

— _Ora, ela deve estar apenas... Hã... — não pode concluir ao ver o olhar acusativo da jovem ao seu lado._

— _Preste atenção, Kakashi. Não conhece Anko. Ela não consegue ir adiante em nenhum relacionamento, pelo menos não desde que eu a conheço. Isto é deveras preocupante. Além de magoar a si mesma, ela acaba machucando a outros no processo. E — seus olhos abriram-se de leve. — Iruka é um cavalheiro, tão gentil e..., Não posso nem sequer pensar no que ele deve estar sentindo._

— _Eu pensava, realmente que era algo passageiro, do tipo "amizade colorida". Nada com que devêssemos nos preocupar... Tipo, só sexo sem compromisso, nada mais... — falou rasgado, de uma vez, fazendo a companheira sorrir sem jeito._

— _Você não tem jeito, Kakashi. Como pode fazer piada numa hora dessas..._

— _Mas, não é brincadeira, Kurenai. Anko e Iruka são tão diferentes, que parecem feitos um de água e outro de fogo._

— _Isso é que bom neles! Eu vejo Iruka mais comunicativo, sua timidez sendo enviada pra outro lugar quando está com ela... Eu sei que isto é motivo, mas... — parou de falar e de andar. — Logo não estarei sempre com ela. — olhou pra aliança em seu dedo, sorrindo tristemente. —..._

— _Asuma é mesmo um cara de sorte...Mas, sei que não é isto que quer ouvir. Nós não temos uma vida muito fácil, pode ser que ela pense assim, e ela não consiga demonstrar de verdade como se sente. Por ter medo da rejeição, ela escolheu rejeitar antes. É isto o que penso._

_Kurenai olhou-o. Ele repetiu de maneira diferente as palavras da jounin-cobra. No entanto não era motivo para largar tudo que poderia dar significado à sua vida. Ou, Konoha já teria acabado há muito tempo..._

— _Eu não gostaria de me intrometer...Kurenai._

— _Eu sei. Você treina determinados dias com Iruka, não é? Só gostaria de saber se ele está bem, somente isto..._

— _Está bem, está bem... — suspirou, mirando o céu azul. — Vou ver como anda a goiabada deste queijo... — seu último comentário arrancou uma sonora risada de Kurenai._

— _Que comparação interessante... — "Já está tarde e a Hokage nos espera", refletia, enquanto voltavam a correr de volta à vila._

* * *

"_Ah, eu queira que Iruka tivesse a sorte de Asuma_!" Sorriu, antes de completar o viera a fazer.

— Eu estou não estou falando disso. É sobre você e a destrambelhada da Mitarashi! — falou, seco.

Iruka ficou vermelho na hora.

— Você desistiu muito fácil daquela moça. Ela é, como diria Shikamaru, muito problemática. E cabe à você, um homem decente, dar um jeito nela. — estreitou o olhinho escuro. — E eu vou ajudá-lo emprestando-lhe meu exemplar favorito do "_Paraíso do Flerte_!"

_**Pum!**_

Era Iruka literalmente caindo da cadeira, completamente aparvalhado da idéia fraca que acabara de ouvir.

— O que houve, Iruka-sensei? Não gostou da minha idéia pra reconquistar Anko-san?

Ele colocou a mão na cabeça, constrangido.

— Ah, não é isso... Ela não quer...nada sério... e eu...eu não quis...insistir...er...é isso! — sentou-se novamente, juntado as folhas espalhadas pelo tombo. — Não precisa se preocupar, nós continuamos bons amigos. E isto...basta.

Kakashi fuzilava-o com o olhar.

— Não creio que estou ouvindo isto do cara que lutou contra a sorte, incentivou um de meus melhores alunos a ser o que é hoje, o reconheceu quando ninguém mais o fez... Você é mesmo um idiota... — tocou a cabeça, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu sou... — murmurou o professor, brincando com a caneta que tinha nas mãos.

Num segundo, foi arremessado de encontro à parede da sala, ficando sem ação por alguns segundos.

— E, além de tudo, perdeu a capacidade de observação? Como poderei levá-lo comigo em missões, se não consegue nem mesmo se concentrar? Poderia ter previsto facilmente meu movimento...

O olhar escuro de Iruka faiscou ante a implicação. Embora não deixasse de ter razão, Kakashi não poderia questionar suas habilidades.

Outro soco. Ele não desviou. Sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer no canto esquerdo da boca. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para o jounin, limpando o local.

Quando foi desferir-lhe outro bom tapa, Kakashi sentiu a mão do rapaz segurando a sua com força, aponto das juntas dos dedos ficarem brancas.

— Que bela defesa! — parabenizou-o.

— Obrigado. Mas não quero ficar cheio de hematomas.

— Então, é por isso que não quer ir atrás dela? — insistiu Kakashi. Estava claro que ainda estava interessado, e também, que não queria machucar-se... — Isto não combina com você, Iruka. Você sempre foi à luta pelo que acreditava. Deve ser por isso que Naruto é do jeito que é.

— Não, isso é por conta dele mesmo. Você já devia saber... — respondeu, erguendo-se do chão, com a ajuda de Kakashi.

— Embora eu tenha a impressão de que vocês dois são imiscíveis, poderiam cuidar bem um do outro. É isso o que fazemos mesmo, dentro desta família da Vila da Folha.

Iruka sorriu.

— Bem, mestre e o que eu deveria fazer? Armar uma armadilha para ela e amarrá-la a mim?

— Não, não...Seu covarde...Tem que trazê-la até você!

— E como? — fechou os olhinhos, já aborrecido.

— Não sei.

"**_Pow"_**

— É você quem tem que descobrir um jeito. Se é que você realmente gosta dela, e quer aturá-la a vida toda, lembre-se disto. — _mesmo _que relacionamentos não sejam bem vistos aos olhos de algun_s_..., pensou pra si mesmo.

— Ai, ai... Vamos deixar o tempo correr, Kakashi-sensei. Eu realmente gosto dela. Não sei como e nem quando isto começou, de brincadeira virou verdade para mim. Mas... — sorriu seu sorriso gentil, do jeito que só ele podia fazer. — Vai dar tudo certo, espero.

— Bem, bem, estão, vamos treinar!

— Oh, não...

"_Ele está certo em deixar passar um tempo. Eu disse a Kurenai que não iria me meter e não vou. Apenas, posso treiná-lo. Talvez ele se ache aborrecível mesmo por ser um chuunin... Se for isso, vai acabar_..."

O jovem sorria, caminhando ao lado do outro. "_Quem sabe, um dia, a gente possa se entender, hein, Anko-san_?"

_'O tempo passa _

_E começa a se mover adiante _

_Como fazem as pessoas, Como fazem os sentimentos..._

_É por isso que eu quero _

_Que você se apresse e venha também..._

* * *

_Bem, aí está. Es te último texto é de Fruit Basket (mangá)._

_bjs_

_até_


	5. Não fuja de mim!

_Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho._

_Nota dois: Neste capítulo, já se passaram dois anos e meio (aqueles que o Naruto-kun foi treinar cm o Jiraya, hã...) E os personagens já incorporaram a si mesmo o tempo da ausência um do outro. Cada um do seu jeito..._

* * *

**Capítulo V - Não fuja de mim! **

* * *

— Tsunade-sama! Pode me explicar o que este fedelho está fazendo aqui? — era a irrequieta Anko, brava, por causa de Konohamaru, que insistia no fato de que era apaixonado por ela e que um dia ambos se casariam. — De onde tirou esta idéia, moleque? — falou, puxando as orelhas do garoto com força.

— Deixe-o, Anko...Tenho outros planos pra você. Até logo, Konohamaru-kun...Outro dia você tenta convencê-la novamente...

Largou o menino caído, com a língua de fora, e virou-se pra Hokage, estendendo a mão com uma cicatriz pro papel que a mais velha lhe estendia.

Leu-o rapidamente, suas pupilas dilatando-se.

— Humm... O quê? — seus olhos brilharam com o que lera. "_Orochimaru-sama_?" Ergueu o olhar incrédulo pra Hokage, que a fitava, séria. — Posso saber quem irá comigo?

— A enviarei junto com Kakashi, Genma e Shizune. Creio que serão suficientes. — a jovem foi saindo, sem parar. — E, Anko, por favor...

Ao ouvir o tom preocupado, estacou, olhando por sobre o ombro.

— Tenha cuidado.

Deu um sorriso confiante.

— Nem precisava dizer, Tsunade-sama.

Mas quando a porta fechou atrás de si, amassou com ódio o papel em sua mão, como se ele fosse o culpado... A mão que ela perfurara para, em sua ilusão, destruir Orochimaru...Aquele que lhe colocara o selo amaldiçoado... Aquele que a usou e desprezou, por achá-la fraca...Aquele que ela própria abandonara. "_Maldito_!" Trincou os dentes, caminhando, não, marchando até a escadaria.

Só notou que alguém colidira com ela quando ambos desceram rolando até o segundo patamar.

— Ai! — reclamaram.

— Olhe por onde anda! — brigou ela. — I-Iruka?

Já fazia alguns meses que não se viam. O tempo já havia colaborado com a distância entre eles. Mesmo assim não pode evitar um certo embaraço ao lembrar-se da atual situação. Os braços dele ainda seguravam os seus. Tinha caído sobre ele, numa pose bem sugestiva àquela hora do dia. Sua respiração estava comprometida por conta do tombo.

— Anko. —ficou vermelho quase que imediatamente. Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia?

A mulher levantou-se depressa, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

"_Ora, era eu quem deveria fazer isto_.", pensou, aborrecido, enquanto levantava-se.

— Tudo bem com você?

— Já passei por quedas piores! — sorriu, de modo tímido.

— Que coincidência! Eu também. — falou num tom satírico, que o magoou um pouco.

Colocou uma das mãos na cintura fina, fitando-o.

— E machucou-se? — investigou ela.

Ele segurava sua mão direita até este momento. Soltou-a, dando a volta, subindo a escadaria novamente.

— Nada com que deva me preocupar. — sua voz continha a mesma gentileza de sempre. Era confortável e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Queria que ele a odiasse.

"_Droga_". Apertou ainda mais as mãos. "_Como consegue me tratar assim? Se fosse eu..._" Mas ele não era. Ele era Umino Iruka. Havia sofrido tanto quanto ela. E mesmo assim, a bondade e a ternura não saíram de seu coração. Isso a irritava, definitivamente.

Vendo que ela não se movia, ele parou de subir, ainda de costas um para o outro. Sua perspicácia lhe dizia que ela estava irritada com algo, e sentiu-se tentado a questioná-la sobre o que fosse. No entanto...Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, meio de lado, e continuou a subida. "_Desculpe-me, Anko, por me preocupar com você..._"

Por sua vez, a jovem jounin estendia seu momento ali. Queria, não, necessitava de que ele se preocupasse...Girou um pouco o corpo.

Não podia dar-se ao luxo de correr atrás dele. Nunca fizera isso. "_Pare, Anko_!"

Era tarde. Deu um salto, até alcançá-lo, puxando-o com toda força que tinha até uma reentrância na parede entre os dois prédios. Seus olhos de dias claros encontraram-se com a noite densa dos dele. Como se quisessem (e de fato queriam) uma resposta. Por que ele fazia isso? Por que a tratava bem?

Olhando de relance, Iruka percebeu que havia um leve tremor na mão fina que o mantinha preso. Se o conhecesse melhor, saberia que não precisava nem das mãos pra mantê-lo cativo. Só aquele olhar o faria ficar parado o resto da vida, ali.

Ela trincou os dentes.

— Por quê, Iruka? — a voz dela chegou-lhe aos seus ouvidos um pouco cítrica. — Por quê cargas d'água você se preocupa comigo?

O professor sorriu, tocando a face aparentemente exaltada, com tanto cuidado, que a jounin mesma não pode deixar de fechar os olhos, admitindo que um suspiro cansado esvaísse de seus lábios. Como para fazê-lo ter certeza de sua indisposição, ela soltou os braços, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Braços quentes a envolveram.

— Você não pode estar fazendo isto... — murmurou, sentindo o calor dele outra vez.

Fugira de todas as possibilidades de estarem próximos nos últimos tempos. Fugira de propósito, a ponto de sair da sala da Hokage se soubesse que ele estaria lá. _Idiota. Continuo adorando este tolo como antes._

Ele, no entanto, apenas a abraçava, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

— Anko. Tsunade me espera. — falou num tom neutro, tentando manter o mínimo de controle. A presença dela sutiã um estranho efeito em seus sentidos.

— Eu sei. — suas mãos seguraram-se no colete dele. — Mas não é motivo pra fugir da minha pergunta, "_sensei_¹".

O rosto dela...Tão sem inocência...Tão parecida com "_ele_", e ao mesmo tempo, tão ela mesma...Iruka amava este rosto, cada curva dele e cada fio de cabelo que o emoldurava. Não esperava por isso. Mas acontecera. Não guardava ressentimentos dela. De que adiantaria?

E ela, tão desafiadoramente maluca...Era ela, Anko, que não estava pronta pra amar.

— No momento certo, talvez, eu saiba a resposta.

Ela riu um riso malicioso, enfeitando a boca que ele conhecia bem. Pela qual se apaixonara, que fazia vibrar cada músculo de seu coração, que ele desejava tomar com vontade... Mas Anko ainda não ouviria estas palavras que ele desejava dizer...

Ela o encarava, sorrindo, como uma criança na qual colocam um doce na mão. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, de uma maneira meio pervertida, uma de suas mãos traçou o contorno dos lábios entreabertos do professor, antes de colá-los nos seus.

Um beijo bem do seu jeito, que o entorpecia... E não se fez de rogado...Ansiava por ela... a queria também.

Mas não apenas desse jeito.

Por isto, logo se afastou, deixando-a com um olhar confuso, os lábios entreabertos, sem entender.

"_Mas, de repente você me beija, meu coração dispara  
E a consciência sente dor  
E eu descubro que além de anjo  
Eu posso ser seu amor."_

— Você merece mais do que beijos encobertos, à luz do dia ou da noite, Anko-san. Perdoe-me. Mas não farei isto comigo nem com você. — deu um sorriso, antes de soltá-la e seguir em direção à porta do prédio principal. — Nos vemos.

Ela ficou parada, sem ação. Por que? Lembrou–se da missão, recomeçando a caminhar e seus pensamentos a acompanhavam na mesma velocidade... Não sabia se continuaria a viver pra contar... E ainda havia Iruka.

Fazia tempo que não se encontravam por mais de cinco minutos. Ela, por estar sempre correndo de um compromisso e ele...Suspirou. Por não deixar de se _importar_ com ela. Depois que terminaram, ele continuava pedindo à sua faxineira que desse uma vez por semana, uma limpeza em seu pequeno quarto. Como é que poderia se chamar aquilo de terminar¬¬...Ela não queria ter terminado, queria apenas estar...Livre de uma obrigação... Mas sabia que não era só isto. Era o medo dos próprios sentimentos que a fazia amargar no inferno de estar sozinha. Não tinha coragem de assumir que gostava dele, que o am...Colocou as mãos nos lábios, e olhou em volta, como se alguém pudesse ter lido sua mente.

_Droga! _

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­.

* * *

N.A.

_De volta após um longo e tenebroso verão... Nosso pc resolveu que não aceitava seu hd, de modo que terei de trocá-lo. E, então, posto mais um pequeno capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando. Neste, já se passaram aqueles anos em que Naruto foi treinar fora. Eu realmente não sei escrever um capitulo narrando uma batalha luta ou afins, mas eu me esforçarei muito. Um beijo e até o próximo!_

_Ah, é, este é um trecho de uma música da banda Eva, acho eu, que ouvi e amei. E acho que tem tudo a ver com esta fic!_

_5_


	6. Reencontrando Sasuke

_Olá, àqueles que tem acompanhado esta fic. Estivemos fora do ar por um mês, mas espero agora atualizá-la sempre. Divirtam-se! _

_Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho com estes personagens. _

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VI

**Reencontrando Sasuke

* * *

**

— Corra, Anko! Não me espere chegar...Isto vai explodir! — falava Kakashi através do fone, enquanto tentava a todo custo chegar ao suposto esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Tinham se dividido, e ele e Shizune haviam ido muito para o norte, perseguindo outros ninjas. Quando estes viram que não tinham escapatória, riram na cara do ninja copiador e da médica, informando-os da armadilha na qual seus amigos com certeza cairiam.

— E Sasuke-sama está lá também. Vão morrer de um jeito ou de outro! — sibilou o mais alto antes que Shizune o batesse de uma vez.

A alguns quilômetros dali, uma jovem investigava cada canto da mansão abandonada, com um cuidado extremo. Genma havia ficado de vigia do lado de fora. Então ela viu alguns pergaminhos estranhos no chão.

"_O que aquele maldito pretende nos atraindo até aqui?"_

Antes que tivesse oportunidade de se aproximar, tropeçou num objeto cilíndrico sobre o chão de mármore polido. Por estar na penumbra, não identificou o que era exatemnte, ia tocá-lo, e...

— Ora, ora, se não é a garota desprezada e jounin desregulada de Orochimaru. — uma voz jocosa falou em meio às sombras.

Anko imediatamente levantou a cabeça, encontrando um par de olhos frios, encarando-a.

"_Este não é o... Uchiha?"_, pensou rápido, desviando-se de algumas facas bem afiadas. _"Droga!"_

— Não tinham ninguém pior para mandarem? Ou você se oferceu a fim de matar as sauddades de seu mestre?

— Não diga tolices, peirralho petulante! Você está apenas sendo usado como eu fui!

— falou irritada.

Sem demonstrar se tinha ou não entendido o que ela dissera, aproximou-se.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Anko-san. Não vou precisar tocá-la. — aproveitando a confusão por ter derrubado alguns pergaminhos, prendeu-a em alguns fios. — não é tão ágil quanto eu pensei que fosse, mas, como Orochimaru mesmo disse... — seu rosto estava bem perto do dela. — Você não tem talento.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se. Ela sabia que o velho Sannin achava dela, apesar de não se importar muito, agora que ele era fofoqueiro era novidade...Deu um sorriso malvado pro garoto.

— Ora, ora, posso até não ser talentosa aos olhos daquele maluco, mas tenho uma família e alguém que se importa se eu me machucar. E você Uchiha, pode dizer a mesma coisa.

Ela viu os olhos negros se estreitarem perigosamente, e as coradas ao seu redor apertarem-se. Por um breve momento, ele demonstrara algo alem de frieza.

— Dói, não é? E ainda assim você traiu a vila que o acolheu e as pessoas que te queriam? Você não é digno... — foi silenciada pela mão forte dele em sua boa. Surpreendeu-se, pois achou que ele a mataria de vez com aqueles olhos vermelhos, iguais ao sde Itachi.

Mas ele apenas a impediu de falar.

— Não importa o que diga. Eu vim atrás de me tornar mais forte e consegui. Tão forte que vingarei todo meu clã... — seu olhar vislumbrou uma faísca atrás dela. — Oh, malditos guardas! — gritou ele, antes de um estouro fazer ouvir-se à distância.

Toda a casa foi pelos ares, e, no furor da explosão, Genma, que tinha ficado fora, foi lançado longe, caindo inconsciente por alguns instantes. Despertou com a mão delicada de Shizune sobre sua cabeça.

— Você vai ficar bem, Genma. Não se preocupe. — falou numa voz tranqüila. — Não sei sobre Anko...

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Logo, Kakashi saía rapidamente do meio do fogo com um corpo nos braços. Apoiou Anko perto de Shizune e voltou pra lá. Ambos olharam-no assustados. E, logo sua surpresa aumentou: Kakashi tinha nos braços o corpo de Sasuke!

— O que... — começou Shizune.

Genma acercou-se pra ajudar a colocar o rapaz no chão. Então, era o próprio...

— Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi luziu aos companheiros e tomou o pulso do garoto, sentindo fracas pulsações. Apesar de tudo, seu olhar enterneceu-se por alguns instantes. Afinal, ele fora seu aluno...Agora, não passava de um traidor. Lutava entre deixá-lo ali e livrar Konoha de um mal maior, ou então levá-lo consigo, e tentar recuperar o que pudesse dele pra duas pessoas muito especiais.

— O que faremos, Kakashi? Anko está gelada e mal posso sentir a pulsação dela... — murmurou Shizune, tentando estabilizar o sangramento e os ferimentos da outra jounin. — Não sei se ela vai suportar muito mais. Temos que voltar logo pra Vila!!

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça, a inda olhando o corpo inerte de Sasuke.

Genma e Shizune o inquiriram com o olhar.

— Está pensando em levá-lo conosco, Kakashi?

Ele apenas olhou um pouco chateado para os companheiros.

— não, ele é um traidor... — mas não havia tanta certeza em sua voz.

— Mas também não podemos deixá-lo assim...ao menos em Konoha ele seria Julgado, quem sabe... — começou Shizune.

— Não se preocupe com ele, Shizune-san. Eu cuidarei dele. — uma voz conhecida falou às suas costas.

Há muito tempo que ela não ouvia aquela voz. "_Kabuto-san?_" Pensou a jovem olhando surpresa sobre o ombro.

— Eu não acho que ele tentou se matar, deve ter sido um erro de cálculo dos guardas. — dizendo isso, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, e de suas mãos uma luz verde emanou, estancando o sangramento de Sasuke, e olhando discretamente pra kakashi e Genma em posição de defesa. — Eu não vim lutar com vocês. — lançou a moça um olhar lânguido, dizendo mais do que realmente disse. — Fico feliz em revê-la, Shizune-san.

O rosto dela enrubesceu, mas ela susteve o olhar frio endereçado à ele.

— É uma pena que não possamos dizer o mesmo, Kabuto-san.

Kakashi apenas sorriu sob a máscara. O destino não era muito justo. Na verdade, olhando pra eles, era até bem cruel... Voltou sua atenção pra Anko nos braços de Genma, e cortando a tensão do momento, falou:

— Bem, acho que nosso dilema foi resolvido, vamos voltar depressa pra vila. Anko corre perigo ainda. — olhou novamente pra Sasuke.

— Eu levarei o garoto, Kakashi-san. Nos vemos. — olhou ainda uma vez na direção de Shizune, antes de desaparecer entre as folhas que balançavam.

— Vamos também.

Continua...

* * *

Este capítulo além de pequeno está um pouco sem noção, eu realmetne...não sou boa de cena de batalhas, lutas ou socos...rs.

Apesar disto, espero que tenham desfrutado!

Um bj!

Até.


	7. De Volta outra vez

___**Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. Eu só me divirto um pouquinho.**_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VII

**DE volta outra vez!

* * *

**

Fome. Era esta a sensação que tinha no momento em que abriu os olhos. Seu estomago doía consideravelmente. Tentou sentar-se, mas algo em seu abdômen doía mais que a necessidade de comer. Levou a mão fina até a pelve, verificando o que já presumira: estava toda enfaixada e seu braço direito estava quebrado. "_Droga!_" A pele do rosto repuxou um pouco de seu lado esquerdo, onde havia um gigantesco esparadrapo. Colocou a mão por cima.

Dor.

Anko soltou um suspiro dolente, olhando para o teto claro do Hospital.

"_Quem precisa dela... até quando a sentirei... maldita dor..._" repreendeu-se mentalmente. "_Pelo menos estou viva_" Lembrou-se de Sasuke jogando-se com ela em direção a uma janela próxima. Por que ele tentou salvá-la, foi algo que não entendeu. E nem faria bem pensar no porquê. Ele era um traidor, assim como seu antigo mestre. O que ele merecia era a morte, mas... Mordeu o lábio, sentindo novamente uma picada de dor. Mas ele ainda é o amigo do pivete loiro... Que ela apreendera a gostar.

Rejeitando a dor, insistiu em sentar-se e desta vez, apesar da tonteira que seguiu seu movimento, foi bem-sucedida. Gemeu um pouquinho.

— Ai...

A porta se abriu e um brilhante par de olhos vermelhos encarou-a acusadoramente.

— Ora, vejo que está melhor. Pensei que não mais ouviria sua voz dizendo: "_Cheguei!_" — falou Kurenai, com um sorriso, que logo foi correspondido pela metade.

— Bom dia pra você também, Kurenai!

Fitaram-se por um tempo. E Kurenai não pode evitar que lágrimas viessem-lhe aos olhos. "_Por tudo que é mais sagrado eu achei que a perderíamos desta vez_..."

— Por que está chorando? Eu estou viva! — falou ela, sem entender.

— Eu sei, mas foram dias terríveis, Anko...

"_Dias?_"

— Você esteve dormindo por uma semana...

— Bem, isto mostra o quanto eu estava cansada... Quer dizer que a Hokage deveria me deixar de repouso um tempo, e ela conseguiu, não é? — falou a jovem, espirituosa, a fim de elevar o ânimo da companheira.

Kurenai aproximou-se a abraçando por fim, para em seguida, puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se a seu lado.

Mal se desprendeu de Kurenai, a jounin começou a desenrolar as faixas ao redor do braço.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, anko?

— Ora, me livrando destas porcarias... Ei, Kurenai, me solte! Não! Não vou ficar aqui mais nenhum dia!

— Isso é o que veremos, minha cara! — falou a Godaime, entrando e pegando Anko tentando escapar de Kurenai. — Se você se comportar, eu penarei em mandá-la pra descansar em casa.

— Ah, qual é, Hokage-sama... Eu estou bem... — berrou ela, ainda tentando soltar-se das cordas. Desistindo por hora, ela ergueu o queixo: — então, pelo menos, me dêem algo pra comer...Estou faminta... — fez um bico.

— Isso se pode arranjar. — o olhar de Tsunade anuviou-se um pouco. — Você esteve com o garoto Uchiha, Anko?

A jounin engoliu seco, e respondeu que sim, com um aceno d cabeça.

— Humm. Isto quer dizer...

— Ele me salvou, Tsunade-san. Eu não sei o porquê, mas... — sorriu, pra quebrar o clima. — Eu cheguei, e estou muito bem, graças à senhora, também, claro. E agora, — disse, fazendo um sinal com olhos, em direção à porta. — Que tal uns bolinhos de arroz? Por favor...

— Certo, certo... — sorriu, os olhos cor-de-mel sorriram ao entender a mensagem. — Você será bem recompensada.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((( XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

A tarde caiu sobre o quarto frio do hospital, com os últimos raios infiltrando-se pela persiana.

A jovem deitada na cama estava inquieta. "_Tudo o que eu queria era sair de dentro destas várias ataduras e tomar um bom banho e comer uma sopa bem quentinha... e ganhar um abraço bem gostoso_..."

Abriu os olhos, pescando algumas vezes, ante o último pensamento.

Ele não viera ver-lhe nem uma única vez.

Fechou os orbes cristalinos novamente. "_Por que estou pensando naquele tolo professor? Ele nem sequer soube aproveitar nosso último encontro_..." Isto porque em sua mente ele a repelira e rejeitara. Não entendia como um gesto de carinho e preservação.

— idiota. — murmurou. — Eu não quero ser protegida... Eu só queria me divertir e... Diverti-lo também.

Apertou o lençol com as mãos. Não podia ser verdade. Seu coração estava doendo de pensar nele, como nunca sentira antes. Colocou um braço sobre o rosto, tentando eliminar os pensamentos.

A verdade era que gostava dele. E gostava muito. Sentiu saudades dele... Do corpo, das idéias, dos olhos, do jeito tímido e protetor com que ele mesmo a amava...

Girou o corpo lacerado, ficando de costas para a porta, encolhendo-se.

"_Não posso_..." e uma pequenina lágrima foi concebida, escorrendo pela face delicada e tranqüila dela. _"... mas, o que foi que fiz pra merecer isso?_"

Ouviu a porta abrir-se, devagar. Devia ser Kurenai, que saíra pra comprar seu **_dango_**. Enxugou a gotinha sem-vergonha, ensaiando um sorriso antes de voltar-se.

— Eu já estava cansada de te esperar! Achei que nem viria mais... — falou, divertida.

— Desculpe-me, eu bem que quis vir antes, mas não pude, porque...

— IRUKA? — voltou-se, atônita.

— Sim? — falou o jovem confuso.

— Saia daqui. — virou de costas novamente, um pouco abalada.

— Como?

— Saia daqui. Eu não quero que me veja assim, e não quero vê-lo, de qualquer jeito.

— Não seja tola, Anko-san.

Ela percebeu sua aproximação e enrijeceu_. Droga_...

_Continua._

* * *

_Eu espero que tenham se divertido. Foi mais um capítulo da série "Tapa buracos", mas espero que esteja bom. Tem algumas coisas que ficaram soltas, mas as lacunas serão preenchidas!_

_Agradecimentos especiais: _0Dany0, Ika Torps, Motoko Li, Srta.Rin, uchiha.krsty,Uzumaki Ana.

_Bjs e até o próximo._


	8. A porta fechada

_Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi. _

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**A porta fechada  
**

* * *

"_Tenho fases, como a lua  
Fases de andar escondida,  
fases de vir para rua...  
Perdição da minha vida!"_

_(Cecília Meireles)_

* * *

─ _Oi, Iruka-kun!_

─ _Olá, Kurenai-san._

─ _Indo para a academia?_

─ _Sim... Preciso preparar alguns testes para o Exame Chunnin, juntamente com Shikamaru, e ele costuma ser bem pontual._

─ _Entendo. - Olhou para a sacola que levava nas mãos e sorriu – Estou indo visitar a Anko. A Quinta ainda não permitiu que ela voltasse para casa... Por conta dos ferimentos, mas ela logo ficará bem.. Assim que vir estes dangos¹ que comprei para ela._

─ _É verdade. ─ Iruka sorriu, olhando para o chão, e de volta para a Jounnin à sua frente._

─ _Gostaria de ir comigo?_

─ _Creio que não seja má ideia, mas não creio que ela gostaria de me ver... Nossa última conversa não foi... Como posso dizer... tranquila. ─ o constrangimento invadiu seu semblante, até então, plácido._

─ _Entendo. De qualquer forma, acredito que ela gostaria de conversar com alguém. Preciso dar atenção aos meus alunos e... Bem, apareça lá. ─ Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo. ─ Até mais._

* * *

Isso fora há dois dias. E ele estava ali para vê-la, em sua folga da Academia. Ainda não se decidira a ideia foi boa ou ruim. Mas, ao vê-la de costas para ele, quase... Anko parecia mais magra e frágil, como se a índole sanguinária dela tivesse abrandado com a sua convalescença. Seus olhos claros estavam escurecidos pelas olheiras, e semi-ocultos pela franja comprida e despenteada, enquanto ela , lentamente, voltava-se para ele.

─ Desculpe-me, Iruka. Esperava por outra pessoa... Ela prometeu-me algum contrabando da casa de chá. ─ falou ela, enquanto cobria-se mais com o lençol.

"_Por que é que eu vim aqui_?", indagava-se, aproximando-se lentamente da cama, e depositando um pequeno embrulho sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "_Sinto falta dela. Minha vontade é abraça-la, beija-la, mima-la, deixar que ela faça o que quiser de mim, mas não posso! Nós 'terminamos' há muito tempo. Não temos os mesmos objetivos. Não somos nem sequer amigos do peito. O que tivemos não passou de um bom divertimento das suas horas vagas e..._" seus olhos estreitaram-se. "_E eu curti cada um daqueles dias, daqueles minutos, das tardes de sábado quando as tínhamos. Por que, Anko?"_

A dúvida da última questão comprimia-lhe o peito de maneira absurda. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele apenas sorriu, e acenou.

─ Eu fui o encarregado da vez, Anko-san. Mas, não se preocupe. Não a aborrecerei mais. Estou saindo...

Ela sentou-se fazendo com que uma tontura a fizesse fechar os olhos. As palavras malcriadas que intencionava dizer-lhe morreram-lhe antes de tomarem forma em sua boca, e tudo que ela pode dizer, de qualquer forma foi...

─ Obrigada, Iruka-kun.

A porta já havia sido fechada.

* * *

_N.A. _

_Agora, depois de quase dois anos sem atualizar, resolvi voltar à vida das fanfics. A minha faculdade ainda não me deixa muito tempo livre, mas escrever é algo que gosto. Claro que não ficará como o protótipo de antes. Muita coisa aconteceu em Naruto desde então._

_Espero que minhas companheiras nesta viagem pelo universo do Kishimoto não seja feita sozinha._

_Um abraço e espero que gostem._

_Millady-dono._


	9. Fechando e abrindo a geladeira

_**Nota: Naruto © pretence à Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_Mas o enredo da fanfic é totalmente meu!_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

_**Fechando e abrindo a geladeira**_

* * *

"_Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando_

_Eu perco o sono_

_Lembrando em cada riso teu_

_Qualquer bandeira_

_Fechando e abrindo a geladeira_

_A noite inteira.."¹_

* * *

— Por que está cuidando de mim? Já estou bem melhor, senão nem teria sido liberada do hospital. — murmurava ela num tom frio e injurioso. — Posso me virar sozinha! E, além do mais, você me irrita! Tanta paciência e esta... — ergueu as mãos num gesto vago. —... Esta calma! Argh!

Anko já havia andado todo o pequeno apartamento atrás de Kakashi. E ele parou de repente, ao ouvir a última frase, fazendo com que ela batesse em suas costas.

— Vá se deitar, Anko-chan. Tsunade permitiu que você viesse pra casa com a condição de permanecer em repouso. E nós prometemos passar por aqui, pra ver se estava bem. Sabe que a Vila passa por problemas e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdermos uma ninja tão experiente como você. — isso ele dizia numa amabilidade e graça, que ela não pode reprimir-se por pensar nele de maneira carinhosa e agradece-lo.

Mas, ao invés disso, com seu rosto vermelho de raiva, dirigiu-lhe algumas palavras bem... Impronunciáveis. Ele achava interessante vê-la irritada consigo, ainda mais quando ela sabia que estava certo.

— Você não tem o direito d me dizer o que fazer. Abdicou dele há tempos, quando se negou a comprar-me dango, depois de uma missão..

— Tem certeza de que fui eu quem abdicou deles? Ou será que fui usurpado da escolha?

Seus olhos fuzilavam-no.

— E agora, se não quiser ser levada de volta ao hospital, aos cuidados da Quinta, é melhor me ouvir.

A tranqüila confiança contida na voz controlada dele por um instante chegou a alarmá-la, mas ela não se deu por vencida. Ficou ali de pé, empatada com ele. Por fim, ela fechou os olhos, dando-lhe as costas, bufando.

—Como você me irrita! — falou num tom baixo e perigoso. — Me obrigue a ir pra cama, seu idiota de uma figa!... Hei!

Cansado de esperar ela mudar de Idéia, pegou-a no colo, surpreendendo-a. Sob protestos, depositou-a no leito desfeito. Teimosa, ela tentou levantar-se. Mas ele firmou os braços sobre os dela.

"_Céus se o olhar desta ninja matasse..._", pensou ele.

Sentiu que ela relaxou, desviando os olhos dele. Só então a soltou, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado dela.

"_Irritação, nível: alerta vermelho_!" Olhou-o de esguelha. "_Você me paga... já não bastasse Kurenai..._" Estreitou os olhinhos cor de areia, dando pra si mesma um sorriso perverso. Percebeu que ele estava distraído, lendo um livro.

Num movimento rápido, ela pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão.

— O que está fazendo, garota! — falou ele, arreliado.

— Eu não quero ficar aqui, grudada na cama, o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, Kakashi! Pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que estou agoniada. _Maldição! Kawarimi_!"

— Por enquanto... — mas a voz veio séria, por trás dela. — Mas agora, você vai voltar pro seu repouso.

— Senão o quê, Kakashi? Vai me colocar de castigo? — ela sorriu, e ele endureceu o olhar. — Sei de umas punições bem bacanas... — falava inda sem se virar.

— Eu também. — sentiu que ele a abraçou, e a voz dele próxima ao seu ouvido.

— O que está fazendo, seu louco.

Ele havia amarrado as mãos dela, e, novamente deitado-a na cama. Seu olhar era de irritação e ela se permitiu sorrir.

— Eu não vou fugir... Só quero ir dar uma volta, Kakashi-senpai!

— Estou cuidando de você. Devia aceitar isto. — falou, ajeitando o travesseiro sob a cabeça da jovem. – E isso inclui em fazê-la descansar enquanto vou comprar sua comida.

— Não quero que cuide de mim. — virou o rosto pra que ele não visse sua frustração.

— Vou trazer a sopa que preparei se continuar a reclamar.

— Você é surdo? Eu quero que vá embora! Eu quero que me deixe em paz...

Ele parou na porta. Ela pensou que ele fosse dizer algo, mas ele apenas se voltou, sorriu, e fechou a porta.

— Eu quero sairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Pensa que pode me prender com apenas uma cordinha... — mas ela mesma já estava cansada de lutar. Por fim, desatou o laço, e aconchegou-se na coberta. Seria uma longa noite. "_Ainda bem que Kurenai-chan vem me ver em breve. Mais uma hora com ele e derrubaria minha própria casa_."

* * *

— Obrigada pelo jantar, Kurenai. Não precisava se importar em trazê-lo todos os dias. Sei que tem mais o que fazer...

— Nada é tão importante que não possa esperar, Anko. De modo que, depois que dispensou Kakashi tão cruelmente, eu assumi que viria verificá-la. São apenas mais alguns dias, e seu corpo terá voltado ao normal. — sorriu, juntando os pratos, enquanto Anko jogava-se no sofá, observando a chuva insistente que caía há dois dias na Vila.

— Eu sei que ele queria ajudar. Mas ele é muito implicante também. Não queria me deixar nem tomar sol na praça, ah, qual é... Eu já estou crescidinha.

— Se tivesse continuado no hospital, não se levantaria nem pra ir ao banheiro... — riu a jovem, lavando as vasilhas. — Hoje à tarde, estive na academia, e encontrei-me com Iruka. Ele mandou-lhe um olá.

Anko continuou olhando para a janela. Havia um pingo de água escorrendo pela janela e ela estava tentando seguir o caminho tortuoso que ele seguiria até parar. E lembrou-se de sua pequena conversa com o rapaz, quando ele a visitou no hospital. E daí que ele falara com ela? E quem se importava com um olá à Distância? Depois de ter sido praticamente escorraçado do quarto de hospital onde ela estava, imaginou que ele nem mais se lembraria dela. Mas algo dentro dela ficou tão leve quanto uma pena.

— Obrigada pela mensagem. — sua voz soou mais suave do que indiferente, e se bateu mentalmente. "_Eu não me importo mais, de qualquer forma..."_

— De nada. Mas... fiquei pensando... Por que ele mesmo não veio falar? Aconteceu algo entre vocês?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Mas a surpresa não apareceu em seu rosto. Apenas fez uma cara de enfado, que Kurenai interpretou como resposta à sua pergunta. Ainda uma vez, tentou tocar no assunto.

— Por que faz isso a si mesma, Anko-chan?

— Por que está dizendo isso, Kurenai? Fazendo o quê?

— Por que tenta afastar de si alguém que realmente se importa com você.

— Eu não fico tentando te tirar da minha vida, mulher... — respondeu ela, mas já havia entendido o ponto onde a amiga queria chegar. Nunca lhe passara na cabeça que seus encontros com Iruka eram alvos dos olhos rubros da mulher em questão.

— Você o maltrata de tantas formas. Parece que o quer longe. Tenho prestado atenção em você no último ano, Anko, e quando seus encontros furtivos eram mais assíduos...

— O que quer dizer com encontros furtivos, Kurenai? — inquiriu ela, sentando-se no sofá, agora totalmente esquecida dos pingos de água em sua janela.

Kurenai tirou os olhos dos pratos e sorriu, olhando dentro dos olhos da amiga.

— Por que mentir? Eu sei que não gostamos de deixar nossas afeições tomarem lugar...

Agora, ela tinha irritado-a. No entanto, a voz saiu fraca, enquanto curvava os ombros, sutilmente.

— Eu não tenho este tipo de afeição, Kurenai. Você já deveria saber disso.

— Claro que não... — respondeu a jounnin de longos cabelos negros. — Anko, estou falando sério!

— Eu também, criatura. — seu olhar amansou-se e poderia dizer que havia nele um traço de tristeza. — Você sabe que meus relacionamentos não são duradouros como os seus. E não consigo prender-me a alguém, é uma coisa minha, Kurenai-chan. — Suspirou ela, levantando-se e indo procurar algo na geladeira. Algo como... Pensamentos perdidos e sonhos esquecidos.

— Meu bem, você não poderá fugir para sempre. Algum dia, terá de encarar seus próprios sentimentos e emoções e ver qual deles vai pesar mais na sua direção que dará à sua vida. — Aproximou-se dela e bateu de leve em suas costas, com carinho. — Eu sei que a vida de um ninja, ainda mais do seu ranking, não é algo fácil. Mas sei também que não há de querer passar o resto da vida sozinha, _amargando_ em um selo amaldiçoado.

Anko endireitou o corpo, mirando um pedaço de queijo passado em sua geladeira e sentiu um calafrio.

Ela tinha medo de que Kurenai tivesse razão. Aliás, ela geralmente _tinha_ razão.

.

* * *

.

Uma batida forte da janela fez Anko abrir os olhos claros, e a contragosto, levantar-se a fim de fechá-la. Olhou a chuva intensa que caia sobre a Vila Oculta da Folha, e sorriu, se lembrando de outra noite chuvosa, quando certo professor entrou pela janela, completamente molhado e espirrando.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞○_**Flashback○∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**_

_Anko estava rolando de um lado pro outro na cama. Embora estivesse chovendo torrencialmente, o calor era proporcional a chuva, maldizendo toda roupa que teve que tirar para dormir confortavelmente, e ainda não resolvera o problema. Um trovão estourou e ela olhou para a janela, que estava quebrada há meses, se abrir, com uma ventania escandalosa. Ela ficou olhando, desesperançada de dormir com toda aquele barulho e água entrando no pequeno apartamento. "Bem, lá vou eu..." Quando se aproximou da janela, não pode evitar um grito de susto ao deparar-se com Iruka parado no peitoral, e entrando, todo ensopado e espirrando._

— _Mas, o que é isso? Virou casa da mãe Joana aqui, professor?_

_Ele sorriu, e uma tonalidade vermelha tomou seu rosto. Ele agradeceu que, afora a luz dos relâmpagos, o quarto estava escuro._

— _Se eu estiver incomodando, eu-_

_Ela não esperou ele terminar a frase, tirando o colete dele, e beijando-lhe os lábios molhados, enquanto ele sorria, e tentava manter-se de pé. Soltou-lhe a boca, olhando-a puxar o zíper de seu macacão, e virou-se parcamente, para fechar a janela, percebendo que ela estava quebrada._

— _Vou consertar isso pra você, assim que tiver tempo, Anko._

— _Não é necessário, Iruka... — seus dedos, geralmente ágeis, estavam atrasando o processo de livrá-lo das roupas molhadas. _— Este maldito zíper deve estar estragado...

— _Devagar se vai mais longe, eu já lhe disse isso... — respondeu ele, sorrindo e fechando a janela, enquanto ela pegava o colete dele e levava para a área de serviço. Enquanto a seguia, procurando não molhar todo o aposento, ele tirou os sapatos e o macacão, deixando ambos pendurados. _

_Quando virou-se, observou que ela estava grudada na geladeira, olhando de cima para baixo._

— _Está com fome?_

— _Não. Eu abro a geladeira pra pensar, algumas vezes._

_O sorriso dele aumentou enquanto aproximava-se dela, e a abraçava por trás, cheirando a nuca dela, fazendo-a estremecer quando espirrou compulsivamente e teve de solta-la._

— _Dês-desculpe-me, Anko-chan.  
— Tudo bem, mocinho... Talvez um banho quente resolva o seu problema... — ela deu aquele sorriso que o desmanchava em pedaços. — Os dois._

— _E quem sabe você possa me dizer o que pensava ao abrir a geladeira. — ele sorriu do mesmo jeito, fazendo-a pular em seu colo, e inclinar a cabeça de lado._

— _Tenho certeza de que adoraria saber, Iruka-kun... — roçou de leve os lábios nos dele. — Mas vai ter que me obrigar a dizer._

— _Ah, Anko, tenho certeza de que saberei..._

_.  
_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞○_**FimdoFlashback○∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**_

_**.  
**_

A última coisa que ela se lembrava é que sua camisola ficara na cozinha. Apertou os braços ao redor de si mesma, se sentindo incompleta. Este vazio não era tão pronunciado antes. Seus antigos namorados nunca a fizeram sentir-se assim. Afinal, sempre fora ela quem os dispensara, e todos eram muito parecidos com ela. Já o professor... a aquecia. Ele era diferente. Ele a ouvia. Mimava-a. Era por causa dele, da maldita falta dele que seu espaço vazio parecia ainda mais inóspito. Ela sentia falta dele. MUITA falta. E como sentia. Kurenai estava certa? Deveria dar uma chance a ambos? E se...

Sacudiu a cabeça, só então se dando conta de que havia chegado à cozinha, e aberto a geladeira. De fato, não tinha nada lá que ela queria comer ou fazer. Apenas pensar sobre tudo que se passara, em tudo que acontecia com a Vila, com seu trabalho, e o quanto Iruka preenchia com luz seu sótão de memórias ruins, empurrando-a, sem saber pra outro patamar de vida, que ela até então não conhecera. Não era só sexo, puro, não com ele. Sempre houve mais. E ela, uma pessoa tão horrível, não fora capaz de retribuir.

Seus olhos claros apertaram-se. "_Ah, Anko Mitahashi, será que você não tem mesmo conserto..."_

* * *

_Notas: 1 – Trecho da música "Eu preciso dizer que te amo", de Cazuza._

_A esperança é a última que morre._

_E as revistas também. xD_

_Beijocas!_


End file.
